starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Oficial
Oficial era una clase militar comisionada. Generalmente estaban por encima de los soldados alistados en posiciones de autoridad y mando. Los oficiales podían dividirse entre oficiales subalternos de menor rango y altos oficiales de rango superior. Los oficiales imperiales eran militares de mando del Ejército Imperial. Apariciones * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *"No Good Deed..." *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars (novela)'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Desde Cierto Punto de Vista'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'' Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19'' *''Poe Dameron 20'' *''Poe Dameron 21'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' (novela) *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela juvenil)'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] }} Fuentes * Categoría:Ocupaciones